


진짜 원해?

by hyuniemineymo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author has fucked up schedules, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Huening Kai, Claustrophobia, Cock Warming, Elevator Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kai love loves hickeys, M/M, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Soft soft, Top Choi Soobin, Trapped In Elevator, XTXFEST, soobin being the leader that he is, they barely appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniemineymo/pseuds/hyuniemineymo
Summary: Soobin and Kai get stuck in an elevator, Kai is scared of small spaces so soobin does what he can to help-for XTXFEST
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	진짜 원해?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt i chose for XTXFEST~ hope yall enjoy, don't like don't read

"Soobin-ssi, wake up, y'all have a schedule today" He feels a hand patting his legs, shaking him, he opens his eyes and sees his manager "We have a schedule today? I thought we don't have one?" Soobin asks with a raspy morning voice.

  
  


"Yeah, it's just a short interview from a magazine, the photoshoot will take place next week, after this interview y'all are free to do anything" Their manager walks his way out of the room "Wake the others up too, I'm fixing things in the van" The manager says before leaving the dorms completely.

  
  
  


Soobin rises out of his bed and hears Beomgyu's soft snores, still deep in his slumber, he walks towards his bunk and shakes him "Beomgyu, wake up, we have a schedule today" the younger only responds with a groaned 'Yes, hyung'.

  
  


He walks out of their room and sees a half-awake Yeonjun walking to the bathroom, he figured he didn't need to wake his hyung up anymore so Soobin walks to the maknae's rooms, "Taehyun, Huening, wake up" he says with a loud voice, only Taehyun notices and he rises from his bed and walks out of the room, leaving him and Kai alone, the younger is still sleeping, not even moving one bit.

  
  


Soobin walks with light footsteps towards Kai, the light from the living room shones the room, he sees Kai's figure hugging his plushie, the comforter laying on his legs, his shorts that have risen up to his thighs,  _ how delectable he loo- _ "Kai, wake up, we're leaving at 6" Soobin pushed his thoughts aside, shaking him to wake the younger up, but to his dismay Kai only moans "I'm still sleepy"

  
  
  


"Carry me" Kai flails his arms with a pout his eyes still closed, Soobin rolls his eyes, knowing he won't be able to resist, Soobin slides his arms behind Kai's knees and his neck then lifts him up, Kai hangs his arms to his neck, Soobin carries him to the living room.

  
  


Yeonjun walks out of the bathroom, frowning at the sight in front of him "What's up with him?" his hyung asks "This gum wants to stick badly to me" Kai opens his eyes and sees Soobin's mocking stare in front of him, Kai hits Soobin's back which caused his hyung to release his hold at him, Kai groaned as he feels the cold floor at his back.

  
  
  


"Kai, Soobin-hyung, get to the bathroom, you two are the only one left" Taehyun and Beomgyu walks out of the bathroom. So Soobin walks inside to do his morning routine, they normally just do their morning routine then take a shower in work.

* * *

  
  
  


The atmosphere inside the van is cold, the voice of Dean singing Half Moon being the only noise inside, Taehyun was sleeping with airpods in his ear, while Beomgyu is sleeping at Taehyun's shoulder while still snoring softly. Yeonjun at the front besides their manager driving is scrolling through his phone, bopping his head to the song playing.

  
  
  


Kai moves his head to see what his hyungs are doing, luckily all of them are busy and sleeping. He turns his head to check his Soobin-hyung, he celebrates inside his mind when he sees him with closed eyes,  _ he's probably sleeping  _ Kai says to his mind,  _ boy he was so wrong _ .

  
  


The seat in front of them was blocking the others to look to the farthest behind, where Soobin and Kai sat, so Kai palms himself with his lips pressed tight together to avoid any moans from coming out of him, ever since he woke up his morning wood was bugging him, it wouldn't go flaccid and it's been minutes since he got out of bed.

  
  


Kai kept rubbing his pants, hoping that the friction will atleast give him relief, after a few minutes, he still couldn't feel any pleasure, so he prays to the skies that no one wouldn't catch him as he pulls his pants carefully, he frees his cock from the fabric, the cold air inside the van hits him, Kai closes his eyes as he feels goosebumps from the air, hissing as soft as he can.

  
  
  


He was about to place his palms on his hard shaft when he feel someone else's hands wrapping itself to his cock, Kai opens his eyes wide open and he meets his Soobin-hyung's stares, Soobin brings his index forward to his lips, signalling him to not make any noise, which Kai only nodded himself to.

  
  
  


Soobin rubs his thumb to tip, swirling it around to spread the pre cum to rest of the shaft, he leans his mouth towards Kai's cock and spits on the tip, spreading the spit for more friction, as much as Soobin wanted to deepthroat Kai's cock, they would notice it sooner, so he only wraps his mouth to the head, sucking it with force while swirling his tongue around while he brings his palm up and down to the rest of the base.

  
  


A few strokes later he feels the cock slightly swelling in his palms, signalling Kai was about to cum, Soobin stares at the maknae above him while his mouth and tongue still swirling the head, Kai had his palm infront of his lips, he could almost feel pity as it looked like the younger was hurting, well,  _ almost. _

  
  


Seconds later, Kai spurts cum in his mouth, he forcefully swallowed the semen just so they wouldn't dirty the van. Soobin swirls his tongue around the tip for the last time before Kai's cock slowly goes flaccid.

  
  


Kai removes his palms around his lips, he felt like he was out of breath, it was so intense, Soobin stared at him while he was sucking his head, just thinking about made his cock half hard again, Soobin smirks when he sees Kai's cock slowly going hard again.

  
  


"Fix yourself, we'll continue this later" Soobin whispers to Kai with a grin, the younger only nods slowly feeling his cheeks heating up, he quickly pulls his pants up, hoping that no one would notice his half hard cock.

* * *

  
  
  


"What? You mean we could all go home right away?" Soobin repeated the staff with an annoyed voice

  
  
  
  


"Yeah, it looks like Moonjae here forgot that y'all are totally free today" The rookie department leader, Dayeon gives a stare at the manager, emphasizing her statement.

  
  
  
  


"Sorry kids, I totally forgot, but you can choose to stay here or you can go anywhere you want, just don't do something stupid outside, sasaengs could be following y'all" Taehyun and Yeonjun got out of the lobby together, probably working out again. 

  
  
  
  


"I'll be at our room" Beomgyu goes out too, leaving him and Kai alone. Their manager averts his stare at the two "You two?"

  
  
  
  


Suddenly an  _ idea  _ pops in Soobin's head, so he rises from the couch "Me and Kai will go to the arcade!"

  
  
  
  


He pulls Kai's wrist, walking him quickly to the elevator along with their bags, as soon as they got inside he quickly pushes the button to the 1st floor so they could get out of the building quickly. Meanwhile the younger beside him was completely confused, not knowing what his hyung's plans are.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Arcade? Hyung, what are we going to do there…" Kai asks 

  
  
  
  
  


"We're not going to the arcade" Soobin smirks

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Then...where?" After he asks, the elevator suddenly stopped moving, an evident noise that the elevator was broken. Kai moves his head quickly, panic slowly rising inside him, knowing that staying longer in the elevator will trigger something in him.

  
  
  
  


"H-hyung, what is h-happening?" Kai suddenly finds it harder to breath, his heart starting to palpitate, he feels tears at the brim of his eyes, Kai bites his lips in an attempt to prevent the tears falling to his cheeks

  
  
  


" _ Fucking hell,  _ I think we got onto the wrong elevator, this was the one that the staff warned us to not go in" Soobin mutters with panic

  
  
  


"H-hyung…" Kai felt his legs feeling like jelly, he collapses to the floor, tears now flowing endlessly, no matter how hard he tries to breath, he can't seem to get enough air.

  
  
  


"Kai! Fuck! What's happening?" Soobin sits on the floor, putting Kai's back onto his chest, he wraps his arms into the younger's waist "Why are you crying? Huening?" Soobin doesn't know what to do, he doesn't even know what was happening to him.

  
  
  


"H-hyung, I-i have a phobia…" 

  
  
  
  


"Okay, okay, breath for me  _ baby _ " 

  
  
  
  
  


"Inhale…"

  
  
  
  


"Hold"

  
  
  
  


"Exhale…"

  
  
  


"Let's do it again okay?" Kai nods.

  
  
  
  
  


"Inhale…"

  
  
  
  


"Hold"

  
  
  
  


"Exhale…"

  
  
  


Soobin kept going on until Kai's breathing was stable, but the younger was still crying, holding tight onto Soobin's arms.

  
  
  
  
  


"I have a phobia of small spaces hyung…" Kai explains in his cries. "I'm really sorry for bringing you onto this, I didn't know this was the broken elevator…"

  
  
  
  
  


"H-how can we get out of here hyung…?"

  
  
  
  


"I don't know too, there's no surveillance camera here, and you know there's no signal on our phones inside, it'll probably take hours before they notice us here" 

  
  
  
  
  


Kai's sobs become louder, "I feel suffocated here hyung…please hug me tighter…" Kai holds Soobin's arms with more force, trying to have comfort out of him.

  
  
  
  


"Wait, here, sit on my lap" Soobin pats his thighs, which Kai quickly obeyed his commands. So here they are now, Kai laying his head on Soobin's shoulder wrapping his arms around his hyung's waist with Soobin on the same position too.

  
  
  


Soobin runs his palms up and down through Kai's back, hoping that it would give relief to him.

  
  
  
  


"Are you still scared?"

  
  
  
  


"Yeah, but your hugs calm me for now…" Soobin chuckles at Kai's answer, for now, what's eminent is the calming atmosphere surrounding then.

  
  
  
  
  


A few minutes later both of them are completely silent, not even a word was exchanged between them, just the calm sounds of them breathing. Soobin then suddenly feels something wet on his neck, he realizes it was Kai, he doesn't say anything to the younger, so Kai kept on swirling his tongue on a spot on his neck, sometimes giving it kitten licks.

  
  
  
  


Later on, Kai sucked on the wet spot, the soft skin felt really good on his tongue, so he kept sucking, after sucking on the spot for a minute he releases his mouth from sucking, the wet spot was now red, glistening with his saliva, Kai grins at the hickey like how Piccaso would stare at his art, he kisses the spot, earning a whimper from the older.

  
  
  
  


"Huening... what were you doing?" 

  
  
  
  
  


"I'm giving you a token hyung" He stares at Soobin with a grin, a different kind of  _ grin  _ really.

  
  
  
  
  


"Well why don't you give me a token on a different spot, don't you think?" Soobin raises his eyebrows, Kai immediately getting what his hyung  _ meant. _

  
  
  
  


"Gladly" Kai gets out of Soobin's lap, lowering his head to meet the older's crotch.

  
  
  
  


He hums as he unzips Soobin's pants, quickly taking it off his legs, he sees his hyung's hard cock, caged into his underwear. Kai decided it would be  _ fun _ to tease Soobin, so he kisses the cock through the fabric, giving it little pecks, Soobin groans above him "Fuck...Huening you bitch" Kai's eyebrows rose, he secretly likes the name, his expression turning into a naughty grin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soobin moves towards his bag, opening it's zipper and taking the bottle of  _ lube  _ he had. "Undress" He commands, Kai quickly takes  **all** of his clothes off, leaving him completely naked in front of Soobin.

  
  
  
  


"So you're really eager huh?" Soobin chuckles, "What are you waiting for, my hole is completely ready for you" Kai stares into Soobin intensely, he shows his ass, revealing his cute buttplug, sitting nice and pretty inside his wet hole.

  
  
  
  
  


"You fucking whore, all this time, you had this on?" Soobin slowly pulls the buttplug out, revealing his wet hole dripping with lube, it was clenching at the empty space, basically begging to be filled with a hard cock.

  
  
  
  
  


He lifts up Kai's legs till it reaches his head the younger held his legs to keep his position stable, revealing his ass wide open for his cock. Soobin holds his cock, pouring lube on top of it, he wrap his fingers around it, spreading the wet substance by moving his palm up and down, after throughly spreading the lube, Soobin positions to the tip in front of the hole.

  
  
  
  


Without a warning, he  _ rams _ inside Kai, the younger let's out a slutty moan, he feels the muscle inside clenching on for dear life, Soobin rose his head to the ceiling while whispered strings of shit and fuck comes out of his mouth, he feels the hole was sucking cum out of his cock, the wet crevices of the hole hugging his shaft completely tight

  
  
  


Soobin presses his fingers tightly onto Kai's thighs, making sure he can hold him steady before he thrusts his cock inside, directly grazing at the maknae's prostate. 

  
  
  
  


Kai moans, Soobin kept on thrusting on the same spot, the head repeatedly abusing his button, he felt a little pain, but the pleasure was overpowering he couldn't comprehend anything but just Soobin's cock ramming in and out of him, pre cum embarrassingly dripping out of Kai's cock.

  
  
  
  
  


"A-ah! Ah! H-hyung! Ah! Mm! Holy fucki-shit!" curses and moans coming out of Kai's mouth like a song, he doesn't even know where to settle his hands, helplessly putting his palms on the walls of the small room, or on the cold floor of the elevator.

  
  
  
  
  


It wasn't only Kai that was getting crazy, Soobin felt like one too, both him and the younger's moans were in harmony, who said the top won't moan? His legs were on fire and it badly needed help, but he couldn't, how could he? how could he when his hypnotized sex-trance mind could only scream how mindblowing it feels to ram inside the tight, wet hole.

  
  
  
  
  


"H-hyung, I'm coming…" Kai says, he didn't even notice the tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks, oh Kai looked mad crazy, disheveled hair, abdomen, thighs and chest wet with pre cum, his cock was flailing up and down with the rhythm of Soobin's thrusts.

  
  
  
  
  


He lets out a final loud moan-almost scream, before he releases his cum, it spurted onto his torso, even a little bit on his cheeks and hair. He feels Soobin's thrusts getting sloppier as a sign that he's close to climax too, after a few desperate thrusts, Soobin cums inside him, he feels the leader's warm fluid filling him up to the brim, his hole completely wet and full with lube and Soobin's semen.

  
  
  
  


Soobin falls on top of him, both out of breath from the intense sex, the older has his eyes closed, he took the chance to stare at his leader with admiration, after a few seconds Soobin opens his eyes, Kai collects himself, he gathers his strength to put Soobin on his lap, his hyung was out of energy, completely laying his weight on him.

  
  
  


Kai pulls Soobin's face in front of him, and he closes the space between their lips, the two harmoniously swinging their tongues against each other, Kai sucks the other's tongue, then on his bottom lip.

  
  


The movement of their lips flowing like waves, Kai was clearly leading the kiss, and Soobin obediently followed the  _ lead. _

  
  
  


After kissing for what felt like forever, their lips separate, but a string of saliva connects their lips together.

  
  
  


Kai leans towards Soobin's collarbone, sucking on another spot, the older moans softly, he feels fulfilled with Kai tongue swirling freely on his collarbone, the younger's lips touching his skin feels like plush.

  
  


Kai on the other hand seemed to enjoy the moment, the skin feels soft, matching with Soobin's ricecake-like skin. He moves on to different spots, each taking his time to paint them, and when he felt satisfied, he looks at Soobin's skin, it was painted with red or purple like splotches, and Kai was clearly proud of it.

  
  
  


Kai didn't even realize they've been in the elevator for more than an hour, and it seems like his fear isn't going back anytime. As he puts his chin onto Soobin's shoulders, the leader still in his lap.

  
  
  


"Hyung…" Soobin responds with a hum

  
  
  


"I want you inside me...But don't move...Can we do that?" Kai was too embarrassed to pull his chin off of Soobin's shoulders.

  
  
  


"You want to cockwarm me?"

  
  
  


"Yes hyung…" Kai's tone slightly dropping off at the end

  
  
  
  
  


"Well okay then" Soobin gets off of Kai's lap, and he drags the younger to the corner, he slowly lets Kai's hole engulf his cock as the younger slowly lowers himself. Once Kai took him whole, he adjusts their position so the younger can sit comfortably at his lap.

  
  
  
  


Kai felt full, almost fuzzy and warm, and it was enough for him to stay calm, he sometimes felt Soobin's cock twitching inside of him when he slightly moves, the position lasts longer, no one was speaking a word, only chuckles or grunts.

  
  
  


The two became too comfortable at their position, not noticing as they drift off to sleep.

* * *

  
  
  


Kai opens his eyes, yawning as he slowly realizes what happened before he slept. But the thing is, he wasn't in the elevator anymore. He quickly looks around, and his Soobin-hyung was beside him, sleeping softly, and he slowly realizes they're now in the dorm.

  
  
  
  


Kai carefully moves out of the bed, and sees Taehyun at the top bunk, the other maknae notices his presence, "Taehyun, what happened?".  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, yall can figure out how they escaped, see yall again~


End file.
